


Effortless

by minkhollow



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Other, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are sexless, unless they make an effort.  It's just that sometimes, Crowley has to tempt that effort out of Aziraphale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

> Both for yon porn battle (prompt of 'wings'), and something of a personal challenge to pull it off without actually using gender pronouns.  
> I am not Gaiman or Pratchett; I borrow out of love.

There are days when Aziraphale refuses to make an effort. At times like that, Crowley focuses on drawing out the angel's wings.* It helps that angels don't tend to worry about grooming their own wings; Aziraphale falls for the pretext nearly every time.

Crowley starts at the base of one - massaging, straightening feathers, brushing aside the ones that are about to fall off anyway, dragging the whole thing out to make the most of it. The other wing gets the same treatment, sometimes a bit faster, depending on how much encouragement Aziraphale's giving.

It's usually Crowley's tongue on the bare skin between wings that really gets Aziraphale wound up, and half the time coaxes the angel into making an effort after all. This time is no exception; while it's not the usual sort of effort, Crowley has no trouble at all with the female option, and responds accordingly.**

Crowley turns Aziraphale around, settles into the angel's lap, and sets about taking full advantage of the day's effort. Crowley's own wings rarely emerge until this stage in the proceedings - there'd be little point, when no one can reach them - but Aziraphale usually takes the time to return the favor, when presented with an opportunity to do so.

They carry on like that for quite some time, surrounded by feathers.

###### *Wings are the primary erogenous zone for those of angelic stock.

**Crowley and Aziraphale decided, not long after acknowledging the sexual tension, that making opposing efforts would be a bad idea, as neither of them really wanted to face the possibility of bringing about a little miracle.


End file.
